Eu Caí no Amor com Você!
by NinguemNinguem
Summary: O que acontece quando os melhores amigos começam a descobrir que o amor fraternal é algo mais, algo chamado amor? O que acontece quando a vida os jogam nas armadilhas do amor? Totalmente Harry e Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, bom primeiro vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu estou postando outra história se ainda não consegui normalizar as minhas outras fics, enfim estou passando por um momento de conflitos e não tenho encontrado tanta inspiração para escrever, tenho apenas lido e degustado de muitas fics, mas encontrei esta em especial que se chama ME ENAMORE DE TI, que é em espanhol, eu tive a permissão da autora original para adaptá-la a lingua portuguesa e aqui estou, achei essa fic linda...e essa fic será mais fácil de ser atualizada, espero que todos vcs gostem e relaxem em breve as fics Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte e No Limite da Vida voltarão ao normal, agradeço a todos...bjs...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu Caí No A<strong>**mor com Você**

**O que acontece****quando os melhores****amigos começam a descobrir que o****amor fraternal****é algo mais****,****algo chamado amor?****O que acontece quando****a vida os jogam****nas armadilhas****do amor?****Totalmente****Harry****e****Ginny****.**

**Capítulo 1**

**REENCONTROS**

Para o mundo mágico 7 anos se passaram desde a derrota do bruxo das trevas, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter se tornou um homem adulto, alto, adquiriu bastante músculos, para qualquer mulher sensata era um deleite para os olhos. Ele estava trabalhando no Ministério, no Departamento de Aurores. Estava vivendo na Londres trouxa, seus dois melhores amigos se casaram a dois anos atrás, Ron Weasley e Hermione viviam perto da Toca. Todos os irmãos Weasley se casaram, quase todos, é claro, Jorge, Percy e Gina estavam apenas no namoro ou não. Os pais de Ron estavam gastando tempo com Charlie Weasley e Susan na Roménia. Jorge estava namorando há um ano, Harry sabia que Ginny namorou com Dean Thomas a 4 anos, foi um compromisso muito sério, já Percy não sabia dizer. Harry estava sozinho, não tinha namorada, e a verdade não era que seus romances se resumiram em uma única mulher, na verdade foram muitas que nunca foram realmente apaixonadas por ele e sim pela fama dele, "o menino que sobreviveu" ou outras que ele aparentemente não se importava muito, ou também algumas mulheres com quem se divertir.

- Harry, me desculpe, mas o Ministro quer falar com você com urgência, disse que está esperando você em seu escritório -. Luna Lovegood tinha acabado de dar-lhe uma mensagem, através de uma lebre que tinha pousado suavemente em sua mesa, era o seu patrono. Ela era sua secretária. Harry foi em direção a sala do Ministro.

-Kingsley, Luna disse que queria me ver -. O homem não estava sozinho, ao seu lado havia um rapaz moreno, Harry já sabia de quem se tratava -. Dean? - Perguntou duramente, afinal ele foi parcialmente responsável pelo seu afastamento de seus amigos.

- Oi Harry, quanto tempo. - Cumprimentou, não querendo vê-lo aparentemente.

- Olá, como vai você? – perguntou Harry tentando parecer simpático.

- Bom, Potter, a verdade é que o Sr. Thomas está sendo soberbamente recomendado pela Academia de Aurores e chegamos ao acordo de que ele fará parte da sua equipe e trabalhará sob sua supervisão, algum problema?

- Eu achei uma grande ideia -. Harry brincou, felizmente ninguém notou, ainda trocaram algumas informações. Então conduziu Dean para o seu escritório -. É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui.

- Passei um ano estudando para entrar no Ministério, disseram que aqui estão as mais bonitas mulheres - Os dois riram, Harry definitivamente nesse sentido tinha que concordar -. Há muito tempo que eu não visito a família de Gina - Ele limpou seu sorriso, parecia que Dean havia tocado em assunto tabu para os dois.

- Isso leva algum tempo. - Respondeu simplesmente. - Não me surpreenderia que em breve enviaremos você a uma missão - falou Harry com alguns papeis na mão, Dean deu-lhe uma cara terrível, Harry sorriu, mas tinha que mudar de assunto rapidamente.

Após ter chegado ao seu apartamento depois do trabalho, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa um pouco mais relaxada, jeans e um moletom, ele decidiu surpreender os seus amigos, por isso os convidou para fazerem um tipo de confraternização.

- Olá! Que surpresa agradável, irmão perdido -. Hermione tinha se jogado nos braços de Harry, animada depois de não vê-lo por quase dois anos.

- Desculpa, faz tempo mesmo – Harry entreabriu a porta para que todos entrassem e quando visualizou a sala melhor pode notar que estavam Ron, Hermione, Jorge Ginny e ...Dean? O que ele afinal de contas estava fazendo aqui?. Harry não se lembrava muito da última vez que vira Ginny, mas a vendo agora a sua frente ele conseguiu descrever em uma única palavra, ela estava muito linda.

- Ei! A gangue se reúne mais uma vez -. Jorge comentou e todos riram.

- Olá a todos -. Saudou Harry, incapaz de abraçá-los como queria, se não Hermione não iria deixá-lo respirar.

- Temos de fazer uma nomeação para falar com você, hein? - Ron brincou.

- O trabalho é muito, eu espero que vocês entendam, por outro lado acho que agora vai diminuir já que Dean irá trabalhar comigo agora -. Mas ninguém riu ou brincou e sim ficaram surpresos.

- O que? – todos murmuraram. E pode perceber que Hermione estava com os olhos bem abertos.

- Não me diga que foi uma surpresa? - Harry murmurou, tentando se desculpar.

- Aparentemente, sim -.. Ginny disse, olhando para Dean com raiva, deu-lhe uma carranca. Harry não sabia como consertar o erro -. Harry, não se preocupe -. A ruiva acrescentou com tristeza observando o rosto do seu amigo -. Foi bom te ver, mas eu estou exausta, é melhor eu ir -. Gina pediu desculpas notoriamente desconfortável.

- Sim, eu vou deixá-la em casa - disse Dean se levantando junto com ela, se despediram de todo mundo e foram em direção as ruas de Londres.

- Parece que a informação revelada ...

- Causou um desconforto -. Jorge terminou a frase de Harry -. Não se preocupem, as coisas são um pouco complicadas com eles.

- Um pouco? - Hermione franziu a testa – Eu ainda não entendi como Ginny voltou com ele, ela me disse que as coisas entre eles estavam muito ruins a alguns anos.

- Muito ruins -. Ron completara. Mas Harry não queria dizer nada sobre isso, estava se lembrando do comentário de Dean sobre as mulheres no Ministério ... Ele estava traindo Ginny? Não, para seu próprio bem ... embora ele não vira Ginny em cerca de 3 anos e meio, ela já era a namorada de Dean de novo e não sabia como aquele idiota via e como estava levando o relacionamento dele com ela, Harry e Ginny sempre foram muito unidos, e desta vez longe de Ron, Hermione e dela tinha perdido tanto.

- Meu velho amigo, pensei que tinha se esquecido de nós -. Ron o tirou das divagações sobre Gina. Só podia sorrir e dizer em sua defesa:

- Ei! Eu sabia tudo de vocês, até mesmo dos seus pais que estão na Roménia, mas é verdade eu não estava tendo tempo.

- Não se preocupe, entendemos - disse Mione.

- Quando voltamos a nos reunir, gangue? - Perguntou Jorge, todos sorriram - Porque a festa da semana passada...

- Que festa? - perguntou Harry.

- Nós celebramos o aniversário de Ginny - disse Ron, Harry estava envergonhado, tinha esquecido completamente do aniversário de Gina por três tomou um gole de uísque de fogo.

- Ok, vamos fazer turnos aqui no apartamento do Harry, para mantê-lo à vista e não deixá-lo sumir de novo -. Ron brincou. Jorge riu com Hermione e Harry fez uma careta.

- Você está namorando? - Perguntou Hermione, franzindo a testa.

- Diga você, o que acha? - tudo que recebeu foi uma almofada no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Através do uísque de fogo.

Já haviam se passado 5 dias desde a pequena reunião de amigos e, desde que Dean chegou ao ministério ... Não consigo entender! Como ele poderia ser "perfeitamente treinado" já que é um completo idiota? Ele deveria mostrar habilidades, mas estava causando prejuízos. De três em três horas, o Ministro me repreendeu por causa de Dean, curiosamente ele sempre queria estar no setor da "Magia de Assistência Social", onde apenas mulheres trabalham. Foi uma perda total de trabalho e tempo, e em poucos minutos ele estava em seu escritório apontando algumas cidades onde poderia haver suspeitas de magia negra, mas ainda estava difícil de acreditar em apenas 5 dias houve bruxas por todo o Ministério loucas por ele, Dean era "galante" segundo elas. Como Ginny, sendo uma mulher altamente inteligente poderia sair com um completo idiota por 4 anos e ainda por cima voltar a namora-lo?

- Harry, oi eu preciso de um favor urgente -. Implorou Dean, invadindo o escritório de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? Que problema você criou agora?

- Por favor, só peço discrição -. Harry olhou para ele desconfiado.

- Sabe quem é Rosale Mishell?

- Sim -. Harry assentiu casualmente.

- Ela trabalha no Departamento de Desvio de Magia - Harry assentiu -. Hoje eu a convidei para almoçar e... – Harry olhou para ele sério, simplesmente perguntou:

- E Gina?

- O que tem ela? – Perguntou Dean deliberadamente indiferente, Harry cruzou a linha invisível entre eles e o pegou pelo colarinho da jaqueta e o mesmo tentou recuar em vão.

- É sua namorada há 4 anos maldito, seu idiota - rugiu. – E você a deixa no primeiro rabo de saia que encontra?

- Ela ... - Harry percebeu o quanto ele ficou surpreso.

- Não é a primeira vez não é? Essa não é a primeira vez que você sai com outra garota pelas costas dela né? – perguntou um Harry furioso por dentro.

- Não. Mas ela não sabe e não precisa saber, a não ser que você conte e eu ache que os outros estão errados em chamar o seu sobrenome de discrição.

- Você não percebe o quanto você perde dormindo com outras mulheres? Você está traindo a mulher mais maravilhosa que conheço! Ela não merece ...

- Você não sabe o que ela realmente merece, e eu sei porque que você se importa tanto com ela, afinal de contas você a... – Dean não conseguiu terminar a frase já que um soco vindo de Harry o acertou bem em cheio na boca..

- Nunca mais ouse falar dela -. Disse Harry -. Se você disser tudo isso a Ginny ... eu juro

- Não precisa disso Harry... - Ginny tinha acabado de entrar no escritório -. Eu ouvi tudo -. Dean a olhou estarrecido -. Você é um idiota, você não sabe que Mishell é minha amiga? Você não vale nada seu miserável - Dean estava surpreso, se levantou do chão com a mão ainda no local onde Harry tinha o atingido.

- Ginevra, eu não vou tolerar ... - Ele parou no momento que viu o rosto de Harry lhe lançando um olhar que dizia que iria se espancado, mas Gina o interrompeu.

- Nunca mais dirija uma palavra para mim -. Ordenou-lhe ferozmente – Faz tempo que você não aparece lá em casa -. Ginny disse em direção a Harry, sua voz estava embargada - Me desculpe, Harry -. Ela desapareceu pela porta, mas não antes de enviar um olhar de ódio para Dean e este a olhou como se dissesse "não me deixe sozinho com este aqui "

- Já está claro que você não trabalha mais aqui.

- Você não deve misturar questões pessoais com o trabalho, Harry.

- É verdade, mas seu desempenho é insuficiente.

- Meu desempenho foi excelente.

- HA! Não trabalhou em nada idiota.

- Ok, eu vou, eu vou conversar com a Mishell, e você não vai consolar a Gina? - Perguntou com raiva, Harry apenas o encarava - Ela sabe que cometeu um erro e, em seguida, vêm rezar para eu não deixá-la sozinha.

- Você é um merda ... - Harry murmurou, e correu em direção a ele com os punhos fechados o acertando, Dean não podia se defender porque Harry o estava batendo feito um louco.

- Harry! Que diabos ... ? – Ron e George chegaram em seu escritório. George segurou Harry enquanto Rony segurava Dean, o que lhes custou muito trabalho, porque Harry não queria soltar Dean. Harry estava parecendo uma vassoura desgovernada.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Ron encarando Harry, ele estava relutante em perder tempo e não bater em Dean.

- Esse desgraçado, filho de uma égua! Você não merece a Ginny ! - Harry rugiu loucamente

- Ginny? O que houve com a Ginny? - George perguntou imediatamente ao ouvir o nome de sua irmã.

- Esse imbecil estava traindo a sua irmã -. Agora era Ron que queria avançar sobre Dean e George interveio, mas também estava furioso.

- Idiota, minha irmã amava você - George disse incerto.

- Se você voltar a aparecer na vida da Ginny de novo, juro por Merlim que você vai conhecer a fúria de cinco irmãos enfurecidos -. George avisou gravemente.

- 6. - Harry o corrigiu, ainda irritado, Dean olhou para ele com cuidado -. O que você está procurando? Quer outra surra? - Harry saltou furiosamente tentando ficar longe de George e pulou na direção de Dean que saiu correndo como se estivesse na frente de centenas de centauros bravos.

- Quem vai dizer isso para Ginny? - Perguntou George.

- Ninguém. Não mais -. Disse Harry, lembrando-se do rosto triste dela.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Ron.

- Ela nos ouviu quando Dean confessou tudo.

- Deve ter sido duro para ela, mas Ginny finalmente percebeu o que estávamos dizendo sobre Dean era verdade, ela não queria abrir os olhos e os abriu da pior maneira - murmurou Rony.

- Se...eles nunca deveriam nem ter começado um namoro – falou George emburrado – Ela é...

- Você quer dizer que Gina é mulher demais para aquele idiota? -. Harry interrompeu, sem perceber. Ron olhou para ele – Vocês chegaram na hora certa, o que vieram fazer aqui?

- Salvar Dean das suas mãos -. Os três riram -. Na verdade viemos ver se podemos contar com você para buscar os nossos pais.

- Claro que vocês podem, conte comigo, mas quando eles voltam?

- Em 5 dias tempo depois os irmãos Weasley foram embora, como Harry não teria mais trabalho decidiu ir para casa mais cedo. Quando chegou em casa se lembrara que um dos amigos do Departamento o havia convidado para uma festa particular, depois do dia estressante por que não se divertir um pouco? Ele tomou banho e se vestiu para a ocasião, se olhou no espelho e sorriu com aprovação. Quando ele abriu a porta deu de cara com Hermione com a mão pronta para tocar a campainha.

- Olá - cumprimentou ela, um pouco nervosa.

- Hermione, Olá? , enquanto observou Ginny sendo carregada por Luna com grande dificuldade -. Ginny? - Perguntou incrédulo

- Nós tivemos um pequeno acidente com a menina do aniversário -. Harry se esqueceu que o aniversário da ruiva era naquele dia.

- Henry - Gina riu, e se jogou nos braços de Harry, ele teve que a segurar da forma que deu se não Ginny cairia.

- Henry?... Hermione ela está completamente bêbada -. Disse Harry, tentando não perder o equilíbrio.

- Ela se descontrolou – respondeu Hermione.

- É triste sobre o rompimento com Dean ... – disse Harry jurando que ela não tinha ouvido, só então Ginny riu.

- Eu posso duvidar de sua tristeza? – ela perguntou o encarando e começou a massagear os cabelos molhados do moreno.

- Harry, ela pode passar a noite aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- O quê?

- Por favor -. Hermione implorou.

- Não, desculpe, eu tenho um evento para ir agora Mione...

- Por favor. Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha nesse estado e não posso leva-la para casa, se Ron a vir nesse estado meu Merlim nem sei o que pode acontecer comigo e com ela...

- OK – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Obrigado -. Sorriu para o amigo – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Tchau Harry - Despediu-se Luna e Hermione, e levou Ginny em seus braços para dentro do apartamento.

- Agora eu tenho que cuidar de você, ruiva -. Harry murmurou, deixando-a em uma cadeira.

- Você acha que eu esqueci que você me deixou durante três anos? - Ela perguntou, e Harry ficou surpreso com a informação que ela lembrava, apesar de sua embriaguez, ele franziu a testa e ela apontou um dedo ameaçador -. Você esqueceu nossa amizade?

- Claro que não!

- Eu não tive coragem de procura-lo – nessa hora Harry reconheceu que sua paciência com ela era enorme.

- Escuta Ginevra Weasley, você só vai dizer essas coisas porque você está extremamente bêbada ...

- Você está insinuando que eu não tenho valor? – Harry a olhou assustado por um momento e depois conseguiu levá-la para o banheiro. Como ele já desconfiava que iria acontecer, ela vomitou, Harry estava segurando o cabelo dela para trás para ela ficar mais "confortável".

- Realmente você passou no numero de copos -. Harry sorriu, o banheiro fedia a uísque de fogo, mas ele não quis deixá-la sozinha. Então Ginny levantou-se penosamente, e o olhou.

- Como você pôde me deixar, sem dizer adeus? - Harry parou de sorrir, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o nariz vermelho, mas não desviou o olhar, ele não podia falar com ela enquanto ela estava naquele estado.

- Vamos dizer que você realmente não precisava ... você estava cercada por pessoas que amam você - Era tudo que ele disse, "não diga mais nada a ela em sua embriaguez" pensou.

- Você era o mais importante -. Depois de deixar Harry muito surpreso com essas últimas palavras só conseguiu fazer o gesto de abraçá-lo, porque a sua incrível habilidade de dar um tapa estava difícil de executar para alguém que estava totalmente bêbada. Com o rosto corado olhou para Ginny, pelo abraço os dois entraram debaixo do chuveiro, a água estava muito fria, e lógico que ela tentou sair - AHHHH! - gritou Ginny, Harry estava determinado a ficar lá -. HARRY - gritou a ruiva e quando ela estava branca como uma folha de papel e com os lábios quase roxos puxou-a para fora, ela estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

- Você voltou ...

- Por que estou aqui? - Ela perguntou, enquanto tremia e Harry abraçou seu corpo.

- Não lembra de nada? - Ginny negou -. Suas amigas são as culpadas.

- Hoje fomos a um bar trouxa, e eu não me lembro de mais nada depois disso...

- Troca de roupa se não vai ficar resfriada – em seguida Ginny espirrou – Vou pegar uma muda de roupa minha e uma toalha vou colocar na maçaneta da porta -. Disse com mais doçura, e a deixou sozinha, enquanto ele estava pegando as roupas em seu quarto, Ginny tentava se livrar da roupa molhada. Mais tarde Harry bateu na porta do banheiro e ela saiu e entregou-lhe as roupas molhadas e ele a conduziu até a cozinha e disse para ela se sentar.

- Aqui -. Harry lhe entregou uma xicara de café preto quente – Vai fazer bem.

- Obrigado -. Disse, sorrindo, Harry olhou para ela, nunca a viu tão triste, ela olhou para ele e um sentimento de gratidão tomou conta dela -. Hoje você é meu herói ... Obrigado por me defender, Harry.

- Eu nunca deixaria ele dizer coisas horríveis ao seu respeito ... - Gina se afogou nas palavras de Harry com um abraço caloroso e naquele tempo ele admitiu para si mesmo o quanto ele precisava dela.

- Obrigado por dizer as coisas que eu precisava ouvir -. Sussurrou em seu ouvido e se afastou.

- É normal o transtorno, foi um momento difícil -. Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Eu só queria que ele sentisse por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele -. Ginny sussurrou, com os olhos fixos no fogo, Harry suspirou, daria qualquer coisa na vida por alguém assim, com tanta ternura e tal paixão, Ginny era uma mulher tão simples e delicada que Dean não entendia como tratá-la dessa forma, era um idiota por ter quebrado o seu coração dessa linda mulher.

- Ele sabia que seu amor era honesto, e assim mesmo se aproveitou desse amor -. Ginny olhou para ele.

- Ele disse isso?

- Não. Mas é só uma questão de ouvir o que aquele idiota disse Ginny.

- Eu perdi, né?

- Claro que não, ele que perdeu você! E quando um homem percebe que perdeu a mulher mais maravilhosa que ele poderia amar, ele retoma a busca, ele não te amou da maneira que você merecia ser amada -. Respondeu olhando em seus olhos, Gina cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e foi ao banheiro, totalmente em apuros. Harry sorriu. Como ele tinha 24 anos, ele precisava encontrar um amor como o que Gina estava pronto para entregar? Gina voltou com o nariz vermelho sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu juro que nunca mais vou beber em excesso -. Harry riu.

- Você realmente bebeu muito, hein? - Gina sorriu, ele a olhou e viu que ela estava extremamente exausta -. Você parece exausta, descansa lá no meu quarto, você pode dormir melhor.

- Claro que não, eu vou dormir na sala-. Harry fechou os olhos, tinha esquecido que lidava com a teimosia em pessoa.

- Como se eu fosse deixar você dormir na sala ruiva.

- Você também parece extremamente exausto, não vai descansar se você dormir na sala.

- E nem você.

- Você acha que eu mereço um descanso depois de beber tanto? - Harry riu, Merlim que mulher teimosa!

- Olha dormi na minha cama, você descansa, a cama é grande e ...

- Dormi comigo? – ela sugeriu.

- O que? – Perguntou um Harry intrigado, Gina riu.

- Bobo, eu me referi a "dormir" - salientou -. Você é um pervertido -. Os dois sorriram, e foram ao quarto de Harry, que era muito grande, com um par de mobiliário de madeira escura, a sala mostrou que não só um homem conseguia dormir, a cama estava forrada com lençóis de cetim espaçosos e preto. Ambos foram para a cama, e Harry sorriu estranhamente e Gina notou.

- Por que você ri assim? Eu prometo a você que não sou a princesa louca que quer levá-lo para a cama -. Harry riu mais uma vez com suas idéias.

- Faz um pouco de tempo que não tenho uma presença feminina aqui.

- Pára! Mas você é tudo galante, o menino que tinha pavor de ficar com uma garota no Baile de Inverno voltou? - Ambos começaram a rir, e Harry pensou que ele nunca tinha visto um sorriso mais bonito do que isso.

- Pra você vê.

- Você está namorando?

- Não exatamente.

- É o plano de conquista, então?

- Pode ser.

- É difícil falar com você quando você resumi palavras.

- Você acha?

- Harry - Ambos riram novamente. Ambos sentiram como se o tempo não tivesse passado, era tão confortável um falando com o outro, foi relaxante.

- Por onde você viveu recentemente?

- Os dois últimos anos eu estava jogando Quadribol fora do país, ganhei a taça, e depois que a temporada terminou, passei um tempo em Portugal e você?

- Passei algum tempo concentrado em missões, França, Egito e Bélgica, ainda existem Comensais da Morte soltos e há muito trabalho para pegar todos.

- A última vez que ouvi sobre você, você ainda estava visitando meu irmão após seu casamento, porque você me deixou? – Ginny o olhou diretamente nos olhos e Harry desviou o olhar.

- É verdade que você estava prestes a se casar? - Depois de meio segundo de Harry ter feito a maldita pergunta, o semblante de Ginny ficou triste..

- Sim, mas três meses antes do casamento eu tive uma surpresa, encontrei Dean com outra mulher na cama -. Harry tentou absorver o impacto dessas palavras e ficou surpreso com a dureza, que ela disse.

- Não pode ser impossível se esquecer de alguém como ele e espero que você exclua esse imbecil da sua vida -. Ginny sorriu com essas palavras.

- Me abraça? -. Ginny perguntou entre as palavras, ele sorriu e a abraçou e brincou com uma mexa de cabelo vermelho de Gina, ela ficou relaxada - Então, você tem um caso, recentemente disse que tinha algo com uma mulher.

- O trabalho não me deixa pensar em mulheres.

- Oh! Por favor, me conta..

- São fofocas.

- Sim, mas isso não importa -. Harry sorriu.

- O amor não é um parceiro para mim.

- Deixe-me dizer que uma grande decepção seria a palavra para dizer algo como isso. Quantas namoradas você já teve em três anos?

- Eu não sei, hum ... talvez 10 ou 15?

- 15?

- São três anos.

- Nenhum relacionamento serio?-. Ambos sorriram

- Bem, estive com uma por quase um ano.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela queria se casar.

- Você estava apaixonado?

- Eu não quis apostar no amor, é muito brega, eu não estou pronto para outra pessoa na minha vida.

- Alguém deve ter significado muito para você pensar que o amor não existe mais -. Ginny disse lentamente, quase sussurrando.

- Ginny, é apenas a idéia de amar uma mulher para a vida toda, é o que eu odeio -. Estava sendo honesto e meio que fingiu que queria encontrar um amor que marcasse.

- Agora me diga que você não está apenas procurando sexo, porque eu juro que vou te bater -. Harry sorriu, ela era a pessoa que sempre o fez questionar tudo.

- Eu juro que nunca vi uma mulher que pelo menos me fizesse suar as mãos.

- É frustrante?

- Não, mas eu entendi que eu não estou aqui para se apaixonar.

- É que deve levar mais tempo, o amor virá quando você menos espera.

- Eu não vou me decepcionar com outra mulher -. Ginny apoiou o queixo no peito de Harry e olhou para ele, uma mão suavemente acariciou o peito, Harry olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Houve uma grande mulher?

- Não é importante, apenas era algo novo que eu nunca senti, mas eu estou totalmente certo de que nunca mais vou me apaixonar.

- Por que? - Perguntou curiosamente.

- Porque eu logo vou esquecê-la...eu estava em uma missão na França e havia uma Aurora escocesa, nos tornamos amigos e acabou rolando, em seguida, ao longo do tempo percebi que ela simplesmente se apaixonou pelo meu nome, e dormir comigo foi a cereja no topo do bolo, passamos três meses juntos, que é o que a missão durou, até o dia que, surpreendi-a na cama com um dos Aurores que tinha lá.

- Que mulher mais horrível -. Ginny ficou presa à imagem da boca de Harry.

- Eu sei que na verdade é apenas uma fantasia dormir com a pessoa certa. E tudo que eu quero é me ver apenas como Harry -. Ginny olhou para ele docemente.

- Tenho a certeza que esta mulher está esperando por você em algum lugar.

- Ruiva ...

- Você não me chame assim desde ... - Sorriu

- Desde que saí, e agora preciso ser honesto com você e responder a pergunta que você me fez, quando estávamos no banheiro-. Ginny franziu a testa e olhou para os olhos dele.

- Que pergunta?

- A verdade por que eu deixei você ... estava tão feliz quando te via, mas eu sabia que Dean não era a favor da nossa relação, ele não gostava de me ver perto de você - Ginny se sentou e olhou para ele curiosamente, ele também.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu não queria estragar seu relacionamento ...

- Você não falou sério, Harry.

- Acha que ele permitiria por muito tempo nossa amizade, olha agora estamos dormindo na mesma cama- Ele disse sério, Ginny corou, mas nunca tirou os olhos de seu amigo.

- Não importa. Ele foi ... ou está prestes a sair da minha vida.

- Fiz mal -. Ginny sorriu.

- Na minha vida não há outro homem como você, Harry, e não quero que você desapareça -. Disse Ginny, ele voltou à posição anterior e ela abraçou-o, e ele a abraçou muito surpreso, deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

- Hoje eu explodi um compromisso.

- Mesmo? - Ela riu.

- Você me deve.

- Tudo que você quiser. Mas, agora eu preciso dormir. – Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama de um modo que ficasse confortável para os dois – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

No dia seguinte foi Harry que acordou primeiro, tomou conhecimento de muitas coisas e segundo que essas coisas eram muito estranhas para ele: Ginny se mexeu por conta do calor dos cobertores o afastando de si, por conta disso as suas pernas estavam ali com um ar sugestivo, sensual, ele mordeu o lábio. Sempre reconheceu que a garota ao lado dele agora, bom, mulher era linda... emocionante. Ele olhou para ela de perto, o cabelo dela era tão vermelho, brilhante e sedoso, e seus lábios eram uma combinação perfeita com os cabelos, eram vermelhos também, mas eram o vermelho perfeito, sedutoramente convidativa e adorável. Seu corpo estava ali na sua própria cama de modo sexy. Era uma figura que fez dele o convite de sua vida mais agradável, claro que seu proprietário não sabia ... Ginny virou-se e se moveu lentamente e abriu os olhos e fechou rapidamente.

- Todas as curvas ... Não é um terremoto? - Perguntou Ginny. Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Não. Você ainda deve estar com uísque de fogo no sangue.

- Não! Ahhh! minha cabeça.

- Apesar de sua "dor alcoólatra" dormiu bem?

- Sim, ótimo.

- Eu também, mas não posso dormir como um bebê -. Sorriu.

- Gosto de ser tão relaxada como você, se você me ver com uma bebida na mão, me faça o favor de me lembrar dessa dor, sim? - Harry sorriu, levantou-se e foi para a cozinha, preparou uma poção e estava pronto em minutos , voltou para o quarto e o deu a Gina.

- Aqui, com isso, você em breve estará melhor -. Gina se levantou um pouco com uma mão e sentou na cama, pegou a poção e sorriu para o seu amigo.

- Você é meu herói favorito -. Ambos sorriram

Depois de tomar Ginny se sentiu muito melhor e se levantou e fez o café da manhã. Enquanto isso Harry foi para o banheiro, tomou banho e saiu para comprar algumas coisas que precisava para o pequeno-almoço. Quando chegou o cheiro de pão quente e o cheiro inconfundível de café encheu seus pulmões.

- São para você, desculpe-me, mas você sabe que não tenho o dom para flores-. Ginny sorriu e recebeu o buquê de orquídeas.

- Você não tem, bobo, mas elas são lindos, obrigada.

- Isto está cheirando bem ...

- Então, o café da manhã -. Ele olhou enquanto ela servia, tinha um brilho especial.

- Preciso te dar uma sugestão -. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto bebia em sua xícara, e olhou para ela -. Bem, você precisa de mais alguém para ser fiel ao segredo da sua casa, e não há pessoa melhor do que eu.

- Você está certa, mas eu ainda não tive tempo ... -Ginny mastigou seu bacon e olhou para ele.

-. Eu estava pensando que, se você precisar de alguma coisa, ou posso vim visita-lo - Ginny sorriu e olhou para ele intensamente e ele transferiu essa intensidade.

- Mesmo se você estiver bêbada?

- Claro que sim -. Ambos sorriram. Mais tarde Gina foi embora e deixou Harry com uma inquietação estranha no peito.


	3. Chapter 3

Viram? Estou conseguindo atualizar bem rápido, espero que tdos estejam gostando...por favor comentem...please...bjs

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: A chegada dos Srs. Weasley.<p>

Já se passaram cinco dias desde que Harry viu Ginny novamente. E estava se sentindo péssimo, porque não conseguiu visita-la, tudo por causa do maldito trabalho e justamente naquele dia Ron havia lhe pedido para ir buscá-la, mas precisava ir para o Ministério.

- Hermione, você estava absolutamente certa sobre Dean, e eu nunca quis abrir os olhos. - argumentou Ginny, lamentando. Estava na casa de Hermione, as duas estavam na cozinha preparando pudim sem uso de magia.

- É compreensível que você não conseguia enxergar.

- Mas sempre me recusei e ...

- Ginny você sabe que ainda tem "mais"

- Hermione foram 4 anos cheia de momentos felizes de riso, e...

- Merlin! Ele quase bateu em você! Eu sou totalmente apaixonada por seu irmão, mas eu nunca iria deixá-lo levantar a mão.

- Hermione ...

- Dean nunca fez nada para você se sentir melhor! Você não encontrou um sentido para sua vida com ele, você nunca foi feliz com Dean, ele não merece você, que topo de homem faz esse tipo de coisa? Eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse denunciado ele por ter lhe agredido isso...

- O que? – vociferou alguém entrando na cozinha, as duas se viraram e viram um Harry atordoado - Aquele idiota batia em você? - perguntou muito zangado.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Ginny nervosamente.

- Por que não conta... - Gina olhou para Hermione.

- Diga a verdade, porque eu juro que eu não me importo de bater mais uma vez naquele imbecil - Harry e Ginny estavam irritados e nervosos, e Hermione, surpresa.

- Claro que você nunca vai cometer essa imprudência -. Ele se aproximou com raiva, Harry olhou para ela fixamente.

- Você ainda o defende?

- Ele é ...

- Não é o seu namorado!

- Mas foi ...

- Gina, você não entende ...

- Quem não entende são vocês, não quero tocar nesse assunto, é a minha vida.

- Infelizmente, você que não entende que ele tinha uma vida fora da sua – disse Harry.

Olhos de Gina estavam a beira de lágrimas, ele tinha sido muito duro com ela.

- Eu tenho 5 irmãos que fazem muito bem o papel de se meter na minha vida, então agora o que menos preciso é de um amigo se meter também, isso não cabe a você – Ginny disse tudo olhando nos olhos de Harry. - Mais tarde eu volto, Hermione -. E logo desaparatou, Harry olhava triste para o espaço que até segundos atrás Ginny ocupava.

- Já faz tempo - Hermione disse.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu não gosto da maneira como ela está levando tudo isso.

- Como assim?

- Na defesa, Hermione. Ela sabe como ele a tratou, e ainda o defende -. Este argumento o feriu na alma.

- Ela estava muito apaixonada, mas acho que ela ainda está encantada por ele. Foram 4 anos Harry e não 4 dias, Harry, ela precisa do nosso apoio.

- Como você quer que eu a apóie se cada vez que eu tento ela me barra? Ginny tem 23 anos, já não é uma garota como você diz, ela está vivendo a vida dela, se ela vai sofrer por um homem que não a valoriza, o problema não é meu -. Hermione olhou para ele sem acreditar no que seu amigo havia dito.

- Ginny ama Dean, ela acha que ele errou e...

- Err? Hermione, você está errada quando você percebe que você comprou as calças de outro tamanho? Ginny está sendo estúpida.

- Quando foi que você se tornou um insensível?

- Por favor, apenas tento tratar Ginny como uma mulher e não uma menina de 15 anos.

- Harry ... - Hermione ficou muito irritada.

- Seu marido me pediu para vir.

- Ele mandou um problema -. Ela disse chateada, ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Não fique zangada, é minha opinião.

- Um ponto de vista muito difícil.

- Diga ao Ron que eu vim ok?

- Vou dizer -. Disse mais calma, sorriu de volta

- Tchau irmãzinha.

- Tchau - Harry desaparatou, deixando Hermione muito confusa com a atitude de Harry sobre Ginny.

—X—

- Ginny? - Harry disse assim que abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

- Eu juro que só será uma bebida -. Ela segurava uma garrafa de vinho, sorriu -. Eu disse que poderia vir quando necessário, eu fui para o Ministério e eles me disseram que você não estava e resolvi vim para cá, e precisava pedir desculpas por esta manhã Eu agi como uma tola.

- Não, calma, tudo está bem - Harry estava muito nervoso, mas não podia deixar de sentir alegria com a atitude de Ginny - Eu não estou com raiva, mas agora ...

- Harry! Eu estou esperando ... – disse uma mulher que estava logo atrás de Harry, abraçando-o por trás, beijando-o no ombro -. Por que você está demorando tanto?

- Oh! Sinto muito, eu não sabia que ... - Ginny estava tão desconfortável, como Harry, ela o olhou, e veio o desejo de quebrar a garrafa na cabeça de Harry.

- Eu que sinto muito, Ginny ...

- Olha, querida, o seu amiguinho vai ficar um pouco ocupado agora - Ginny olhou "a piriguete que talvez fosse a namorada, droga", pensou Gina, Harry olhou envergonhado, Ginny sorriu com dignidade.

- Claro! Vou indo Harry -. Ela entregou a garrafa e Harry olhou em seus olhos ", não é necessário" tentou dizer sem palavras -. É um presente -. Ela entendia-o perfeitamente, quando deu dois passos em direção a porta ele a chamou.

- Ginny - Ambos olharam um para o outro, ele queria falar com ela, pedir desculpas, mas não poderia no momento, ela teria gostado de vim uma hora antes, talvez teriam se entendido. Ele não entendia qual era esse sentimento que o invadiu quando ele olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Gina, ela sorriu e ele se sentiu estranho.

- Harry, vamos lá -. Disse a mulher.

- Tchau -. Disseram

. —X—

Esse dia tinha sido muito estranho, sentiu ciúmes de uma mulher com Harry, ela não gostou de saber que Harry estava no meio de uma "festinha". Ela e ele não fizeram nada que levasse ela a nomeação de sua namorada. Ainda nesse dia chegariam os seus pais, ela e seus irmãos estavam na Toca. Hermione iriam trazer seus pais em seu carro. As luzes da casa estavam na escuridão. Depois de Molly e Arthur por os pés no chão da cozinha, todos gritaram:

- SURPRESA!

- Oh meu Merlim – gritou Molly.

- Crianças -. Todos vieram abraçar o Sr. Weasley que na hora retribuiu os abraços, e beijos -. Ginny, minha pequena, como senti sua falta.

- Harry - Molly estava animada para ver o menino, abraçou-o com força como se fosse sua mãe – Senti sua falta querido.

- Eu também -. Harry sussurrou e então se separaram e enxugou as lágrimas, ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto de uma forma muito maternal.

- Filha onde está Dean? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley a Ginny, de repente ela parou de sorrir, então Harry olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde que deixou de pedir desculpas a ele, e seus olhos brilhavam com tristeza e olhou para o pai, tentando responder a esta pergunta triste.

- Dean?

- Claro filha, ele não era o homem da sua vida? -. Sorriu sua mãe e o comentário foi infeliz, Harry fechou a mão, franziu a testa e desviou o olhar de Ginny, não queria ver os olhos que derramaram lágrimas por alguém que não deu valor.

- Depois falamos sobre isso direito -. George interveio, abraçando sua irmã mais nova, os dois sorriram.

- Direito? - Disse Arthur observando Ginny abraçada ao seu outro filho.

- Vocês chegaram de viagem, temos que celebrar não? -. George sorriu e todos eles sorriram. A comemoração transcorreu normalmente cheia de sorrisos e alegria. Alguns estavam dançando e outros estavam rindo das piadas de George. Harry de novo se sentiu como o menino que passou as férias na casa de seu melhor amigo, estava feliz e completo, não faltava nada, estava com todas as pessoas que amava. Ele olhou para belo sorriso de Ginny, e sorriu também, ela estava feliz ... Então, a música mudou, para uma música suave e reconfortante. Hermione estava dançando com Ron e Arthur convidou sua esposa, Ginny sentou duas cadeiras além de Harry, ele queria pedir desculpas a ela por ter sido muito rude, ela era tão doce e ele era tão bruto com essas situações. Mais tarde, eles iriam poder conversar calmamente.

- Por que os nossos pais só gostam de ficar aqui? - Disse Gui.

- Você é um invejoso -. Ginny respondeu a ele.

- Ei anão, você está todos os dias com eles, eu não.

- O que vocês dois estão falando? - Perguntou Rony

- Acho que o Gui quer que nossos pais passem um tempo na França com ele -. Respondeu Ginny.

- O quê? – perguntou Rony – Eles acabaram de chegar.

- Eles vão se preparar para viajar em 3 ou 4 dias, a Victorie está sentindo falta deles.

- Não culpe Victorie, você que quer passar mais tempo com a mamãe - Disse Ginny, todos desataram a rir, Gui ignorou a todos.

- Eu me sinto culpada de deixar Ginny sozinha em casa novamente ...

- Pai, não se preocupe eu estarei bem, vocês fazem bem em ir, afinal o fogo da paixão deve ser conservado -. Brincou, sua mãe ficou vermelha ruiva -. Mãe, Fleur fará uma turnê pela França, você sempre quis uma turnê dessa.

- É verdade -. Ginny sorriu.

- O que quer dizer Molly?

- Não sei, Arthur, mas eu adoraria ver Victorie.

- Bem, está tudo dito! Eles saem em três dias -. Disse Gui feliz.

- Todos os homens dessa família são fieis a mim Ginny Weasley, inclusive você Harry.

- Negligencia Arthur -. Concordou Harry, e Ginny corou.

- Não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim, papai -. Categoricamente disse Ginny, e Harry olhou para ela, ela insistiu em não olhar para ele.

- Como estão as coisas no Ministério, filho?

- Tudo bem, Molly.

- Você está bem? - Molly perguntou, sorrindo.

- Claro.

- Você está namorando alguem?

- Eu ... outra -. Ginny se virou para ele, ele estava sorrindo O que estava acontecendo? O mínimo que esperava dele, era vim falar consigo e resolver as coisas. Tinha que falar, mas agora isso não importava.  
>- Espere. Alguns dias atrás eu perguntei se você tinha uma namorada e disse que não, agora você tem? – perguntou Hermione.<p>

- Eu...

- Eu quero saber dessa história antes de nossa viagem para a França. Certo? - Molly perguntou, sorrindo.

- Conversaremos sim.

- Ótimo. Ginny se lembre de colocar os feitiços à noite.

- Pai, vocês estarão indo em três dias - sorriu. As meninas começaram uma lista de pedidos de presentes para a viagem para Molly trazer da França. Enquanto Arthur se divertia com os garotos.

- George você vai ficar responsável pelos feitiços da casa – o filho assentiu - Ron e Harry, eu não quero o namorado de Ginny aqui quando ela estiver sozinha em casa ...

- Pai, isso não será necessário – disse Rony.

- O que quer dizer, Ron? Merlin! Eles têm planos de casamento? -. Harry ficou revoltado com o comentário.

- Não, eles terminaram pai – respondeu Rony.

- Eu joguei quatros anos da minha vida fora, você quer dizer – disse Ginny.

- Eu disse que era o melhor para sua filha -. Arthur franziu a testa para o comentário de Harry

- Foi ele ou ela? – todos os irmãos olharam para Harry.

- Foi ela -. Ele respondeu.

- Bem ... Eu odiava aquele cara, ele não era para o meu anjo – Arthur disse - Posso contar com você, Harry para deixar ele longe dela?

- Claro, se é para você ficar mais relaxado, virei todos os dias para visitá-la -. Para Harry não seria uma ordem, iria ser um prazer vê-la todos os dias.

- Isso vai me preocupar menos, afinal a cada dia tem mais trabalho na loja -. disse George.

- Bom Harry você acalmou o meu coração e dos meus filhos -. Todos sorriram.

- Harry, eu vou para a cama, estou muito cansado, e por favor, fique esta noite, o quarto de Rony é seu – disse Arthur.

- Fico agradecido.

- Boa noite -. Depois de alguns minutos, alguns começaram a se recolher.

- Amanhã vai trazer a sua namorada? – Perguntou George.

- Sua mãe vai querer conhecer agora – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Digo logo para se preparar para o exame que a mamãe vai fazer não é mesmo Ginny e Hermione?

- Eu não vou estar presente -. Ginny disse casualmente.

- Você vai perder a apresentação da futura Sra. Potter? - Perguntou George, Harry se engasgou bebendo uísque de fogo.

- Faça-me o favor de não juntar na mesma frase a palavra "mulher" e "Harry Potter" me faz ter náuseas – todos riram.  
>- É uma tragédia para se casar.<p>

- Bom, por que você não vai estar aqui amanhã? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu vou estar com Seamus -. Ela disse simplesmente. Harry a encarou.

- Seamus? - Perguntou Hermione -. Seamus Finnigan? O melhor amigo de Dean? - Harry continuou encarando Ginny, não se importava que todos percebessem, e Ginny desviou o olhar, como havia feito durante toda a noite.

- Hermione, Seamus ser o melhor amigo de Dean não significa absolutamente nada – cortou Ginny.

- Dean vai tentar ferir você através do Seamus – disse Rony.

- Você acha que vou deixá-lo vir até aqui? - Ginny cortou a conversa, não queria que seus irmãos se metessem em seus assuntos particulares, muito menos Harry, que ficou olhando para ela.

- Não, claro que não, temos de discutir a questão ... - Ron disse, teimosamente.

- Ron! Chega, por favor, Hermione estão aqui muitos petiscos – disse Ginny tentando encerrar a conversa, depois de alguns momento Harry se aproximou de Ginny e puxou conversa.

- Amanhã você vai sair com Seamus?

- Com certeza, ele é meu amigo também – respondeu seca.

- Ótimo, eu vou para a cama -. Harry disse enquanto deixava o copo sobre a mesa.

- Sim, claro, mas não no meu quarto -. Ron disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sua mãe me disse que era o meu quarto agora ...

- Finja que minha esposa e eu queremos privacidade -. Ele propôs.

- E onde vou dormir?

- Com Gina.

- O que? - Harry e Gina exclamaram, corando.

- Oh! Vamos lá, vocês são amigos, se conhecem, eu não abro mão de dormir longe da Hermione – disse Rony.

- Ron, não há problema, posso dormir aqui ...

- Não diga bobagem, na sala você não dorme, há duas camas no quarto de Ginny, não há problema né maninha?

- Claro que...não -. Ela disse, em dúvida quanto a Harry.

- Bem, então vamos todos "dormir" – disse Rony.

- Tente colocar um feitiço silenciador, meu quarto é ao lado do seu e eu quero dormir -. Brincou Ginny, George e Harry desataram a rir, o moreno fez intenção de subir.

- O que, você vai dormir? - George perguntou a Harry, que assentiu.

- Vamos lá, matar a garrafa -. George sugeriu.

- Bem, vamos matar a garrafa – disse Harry concordando.

- Esse é o meu fiel amigo, Potter. - Demoraram a beber uma garrafa em apenas duas horas, logo depois decidiu subir e com muito cuidado entrou no quarto para não acordar Ginny, ela se mexeu na cama e ele a olhou, era linda, Arthur estava certo ... era um anjo. Um flash de luz alcançou o seu rosto e quando viu, na mesa de cabeceira estava uma fotografia que lhe chamou a atenção, a pegou em suas mãos e viu que eram 6 fotografias, a primeira fotografia mostrava Ginny com o time de quadribol da Grifinória, ao lado dela estavam Ron e Harry. Era estranho ver esta imagem, a sensação de querer acordar Ginny e abraça-la estava o tomando, as outras estavam mostrando, ela abraçando e beijando Dean, imediatamente jogou as imagens na mesa de cabeceira e viu outra, ele abriu um largo sorriso, ele apareceu beijando a bochecha de Ginny suavemente, enquanto ambos estavam gargalhando em voz alta, Harry se lembrou de quando haviam tirado essa foto, foi no aniversário de 18 anos de Ginny. Este foi particularmente um grande aniversário, ele deixou duas imagens na cama de Gina debaixo do travesseiro onde ela estava deitada. Ele olhou para Gina e sorriu, os lábios dela entreabertos causou-lhe algo que ele nunca tinha sentido.

- Que estranho - sussurrou sorrindo -. Boa noite minha ruiva. - Ele caminhou até a cama onde ele dormiria, e caiu suavemente ainda sorrindo. Ginny e ele sempre seriam amigos, só não conseguia entender o porque que não conseguia comparar o que sentia por Ginny e Hermione, com Ginny, tudo era diferente ... suspirou profundamente. Amanhã apresentaria Rachel para família Weasley, sua família. A verdade era que ele não amava a Raquel, mas ela também sabia que não era nada sério. Ginny gemeu dormindo, Harry levantou a cabeça e a olhou, era verdade, ela era linda, a posição que ela estava agora era sensual para ver, imaginar beija-la e acaricia-la não estava sendo o suficiente, ela tem um corpo perfeito... " Ela é quase sua irmã, pervertido" ele disse a si mesmo e, sorriu, sentou na cama e fechou os olhos. Apesar de ter demorado apenas três dias de namoro com Rachel, os dois haviam tido problemas. Pensou no que George falou sobre um futuro casamento ... Não que apenas o pensamentos o fez ficar com medo, mas não queria se casar! Embora que Ginny ficaria parecida com um anjo vestida de branco, tão inocente... e tão sensual também, embora ela estivesse dormindo estava radiante, uma chama da paixão se acendia toda vez que ele a olhava e, provavelmente, ele estava achando que tais pensamentos eram consequência do uísque de fogo, mas Ginny Weasley era a mulher perfeita em sua vida, em seu rosto se abriu um sorriso suave..


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Conhecendo a Megera

No dia seguinte, quando Ginny acordou, viu que Harry estava dormindo profundamente e nem sequer tirou os óculos. Parecia estranho, ela sabia que o relacionamento que teve com Harry era especial, uma grande amizade em todos os sentidos, mas desde que ele deixou tudo e todos, ele tinha mudado. Dean a preenchia, não completamente, mas sim o vazio que Harry havia deixado. Mas, sentiu que não era a mesma de antes, alguma coisa tinha mudado. Ela não estaria presente quando ele apresentasse a tal namorada e com certeza não estava feliz por ele. Alguma coisa tinha a se levantou, se aprontou e deixou a Toca para se encontrar com Seamus.

Poucas horas depois, Molly e Hermione observavam da cabeça aos pés Rachel, ela era uma mulher alta, magra, seu cabelo estava perfeito, um cabelo dourado brilhando, seus olhos eram verde musgo, sua pele era muito pálida, era linda. A Toca tinha sido preparada para em estilo trouxa, e os homens da casa estavam falando sobre o cuidado com a namorada de Harry.

- Eu pensei "bom" o Harry quer, não tem porque não querer ser apresentada -. Disse com tom mais amigável do mundo e também falso.

- Perguntei-lhe, e ele concordou imediatamente -. Molly respondeu, educadamente.

- É que Harry é um charme -. Brincou Hermione, Harry segurou o riso. E Rachel olhou para ela.

- Meus pais são advogados, ganham muito dinheiro, e eles queriam que eu fosse também, mas decidiu estudar medicina -. Rachel falou satisfeita, e olhou de soslaio para Arthur -. Arnold, o que você disse que estava trabalhando mesmo?

- É Arthur - disse Hermione, Rachel deu de ombros, silenciando Hermione.

- Ele é um empresário -. Disse Harry rapidamente, Arthur sorriu para Rachel.

- Que empresa você trabalha, talvez meu pai conheça.

- Eu duvido, Arthur é um empreendedor na área de marketing, finanças -. Hermione acrescentou petulante -. Arthur não está relacionado com o âmbito legal da empresa, ele é mais reservado, não é, Arthur?

- Sim, Hermione -. Arthur assentiu, embora não tenha idéia do que Hermione falou. Harry agradeceu-lhe com seus olhos e ela sorriu.

- Que interessante -. Rachel exclamou, embora seu rosto a traísse - Vejo que você tem 3 filhos maravilhosos ...

- Na verdade tem 7 - Hermione interveio.

- O quê?

- Sim, Gui, que é o nosso filho mais velho, depois vem Carlinhos, Percy, George, tinha o Fred, mas faleceu a alguns anos -. Arthur disse triste -. Ron, considero Harry como meu filho legítimo e aí vem a nossa filha caçula Ginny -. Finalizou olhando para Molly, Rachel franziu a testa e olhou para Harry acusadoramente.

- É a menina de cabelos vermelhos de ontem que estava no departamento?

- Sim, é ela -. Harry respondeu nervosamente.

- Você conhece Ginny? - Hermione perguntou, incrédula.

- Bem, formalmente não -. Rachel sorriu maldosamente -. Ontem nós a encontramos no apartamento dele - Harry lhe lançou um olhar de advertência Ela deu um largo sorriso. George, Ron, Hermione e Arthur olhou para ele com censura.

- Talvez, Harry, você não tenha tempo para cumprir o que lhe pedii -. Disse Arthur sério.

- Não Arthur, Ginny faz parte da minha família e nada é mais importante para mim do que minha família -. Ele simplesmente disse, Rachel enxugou o sorriso, Hermione, Molly, e os George sorriram triunfante, Rachel fez uma careta. - Eu acho que você está atrasado para o hospital -. Disse Harry a ela.

- Claro, eu espero você no meu apartamento mais tarde ...

- Não. - Ele se recusou terminantemente, ela estava furiosa.

- Por que?

- Nós conversamos outra hora.

- Não. ..

- Rachel, por favor -. Ele também estava irritado, jogou um olhar de advertência. Ela não queria fazer um escândalo na Toca. De repente, Harry ouviu uma risada vindo do jardim, em seguida, entraram abraçados e sorrindo juntos Ginny e Seamus.

- Olá!

- Olá, muito prazer em conhece-los Sr. e Sra. Weasley -. Seamus cumprimentou sorridente.

- Oi, Jenny -. Maliciosamente cumprimentou Rachel, Harry ficou ainda mais furioso, não permitiria que ninguém machucasse Ginny.

- Olá, meu nome é Ginny -. Ambos apertaram as mãos longe de ser desejada.

- Sua família é muito legal, espero te conhecer melhor ... mas não vou fugir -. brincou, ninguém riu, exceto Ginny que ainda sorria.

- Bem faz muitos anos que não brinco de pique esconde, seria legal -. Todos tiveram o seu riso. Rachel estava vermelha, e Harry não foi tão bem sucedido em esconder seu sorriso.

- É melhor nós irmos... - disse Harry, ele estava desconfortável e nervoso. Eles disseram adeus a toda a família.

- Goodbye, Jenny -. Disse Rachel e seus olhos brilhavam lampejos de vingança, Ginny e Harry sorriram perigosamente sabia que ela ia dizer algo mais, não permaneceria em silêncio.

- Cho Adeus - falsamente lamentou -. Não, me desculpe ... Cho era uma outra namorada do Harry -. Adicionou. Rachel saiu da casa rapidamente, com raiva, e Harry deu-lhes um olhar de "me desculpe", depois olhou para Ginny, ela sorriu honestamente. E eles foram embora.

- Como você chegou a dizer tantas coisas estúpidas juntas? - Harry encarou-a quando chegaram no apartamento.

- Você não fez nada quando a sua amiga me tratou mal.

- Hermione te tratou bem, você está acostumada a ser adorada porque é de uma família milionária -. Respondeu, irritado – E lá na foi assim.

- E quando a ruiva anã me confundiu com uma de suas ex-namoradas só para me irritar?

- Você começou chamando ela de Jenny..

- Claro, como sempre você vai defende-la. Desculpe, eu esqueci disso -. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não é verdade, ela é minha melhor amiga é como minha irmã -. Disse ele não convencendo a si mesmo.

- Você percebeu que nos dois últimos dias temos discutido somente por causa dela? - Perguntou ferida.

- Não diga isso -. Disse ele pacientemente.

- Ela me odeia!

- Por favor, como ela poderia ...

- Como?

- Toda vez que falarmos sobre os Weasley ...

- Iremos brigar.

- Eles são minha família.

- Minha família pode ser a sua família -. Harry olhou desalojado

- Eles são minha família -. Disse duramente.

- Mas Harry! Tudo é culpa da Ruiva, Será que ela é mais importante do que eu?

- Eu gosto de você -. Disse sem muita convicção -. Sabemos há 5 meses ...

- 10 meses - ela disse com raiva - há quanto tempo você a conhece?

- Quem?

- A ruiva!

- 14 anos.

- Você a conhece desde os 11 anos de idade? Como pode competir um relacionamento de 3 dias com um de 14?

- Eu não peço para você competir.

- Ela concorre comigo! - Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir, ela estava furiosa -. Você acha engraçado?

- Ginny nunca competiu com você, não tem o porque disso, você está com ciúmes dela ...

- Você acha que eu não percebo como você a olha? - Harry observou-a com cuidado.

- Hoje você não tirou os olhos dela nem por 5 minutos.

- Pára!

- Sabe? Isso não vai dar certo – disse Rachel.

- Você está terminando?

- Sim

- Ótimo! – Harry riu com desdém.

- Foi bom conhecer você gatinho, mas você é problemático demais – ela beijou a bochecha dele e saiu sem dizer mais nada, definitivamente ela não era mulher para ele, deu muitas dores de cabeça, mas era boa na cama, esperou um tempo até que decidiu aparecer na Toca.

- Molly, oi -. Molly estava sozinha na cozinha.

- Olá querido! Bem, pensei que você não voltaria, pelo menos não hoje.

- Molly, eu lamento por tudo o que aconteceu -. Ele foi muito honesto, e Molly sabia, sorriu com carinho.

- O que quer dizer? - Harry sorriu tristemente, ela estava sendo muito educada.

- Rachel não era ... bom -. disse arrependido.

- Shii, mas se você quiser minha opinião, não saia com sua namorada quando Ginny estiver no mesmo lugar -. Ambos sorriram

- Molly, eu preciso falar com Arthur

- Claro, ele está no quarto de Ginny -. Harry voltou para o quarto de Ginny, nervoso, e não percebeu quando estava de frente para a porta e tocou lentamente a madeira.

- Entre mãe -. Harry entrou e viu, pai e filha que estavam se abraçando sentados na cama.

- Desculpe, Molly me disse você estava aqui Arthur, eu preciso falar com você

- Bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhos -. Ginny passou por ele e sorriu.

- O que houve meu rapaz? – Arthur perguntou, e Harry estava muito nervoso.

- É sobre a sua viagem com Molly, eu realmente quero que vocês viagem tranquilos, vou vim visitar todos os dias sua filha -. Arthur sorriu.

- Harry, não finja que você tem qualquer problema com sua namorada.

- Não me entenda mal, mas não vai ser uma namorada que vai quebrar a ligação que tenho com esta família, não vou deixar vocês não mãos, principalmente a Ginny, você confia em mim?

- Claro que sim -. Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- É importante o senhor confiar em mim.

- Você é um filho para mim, Harry, é claro que você tem a minha confiança -. Ambos sorriram -. Você tem problemas?

- Nada que eu não possa resolver.

- As mulheres não entendem você.

- O problema é que não a amo, Arthur -. ele precisava desabafar e receber um conselho sábio, Arthur agarrou seu ombro e olhou.

- Então isso não está certo, filho. Basta dar tempo, e encontrará a mulher da sua vida.

- Eu morro de medo de compromisso, e não quero cair no amor.

- Mesmo que não queira, isso vai acontecer quando você começar a sentir algo que nunca sentiu antes, algo novo para você.

- E se eu não estiver pronto?

- E quando é que estamos prontos?

- Você está certo -. Arthur abraçou Harry e ele sentiu uma afeição paterna que nunca tinha sentido, com exceção de Sirius. Ambos desceram e o riso de Molly e Ginny foram ouvidos

- O que aconteceu? - Arthur perguntou, sorrindo

- Nada papai, não seja intrometido - Ginny sorriu

- Nem adianta perguntar Arthur -. Depois Harry decidiu comer alguma coisa e passar toda a tarde na Toca, ele se sentiu tão confortável, esqueceu que tinha uma namorada, a verdade é que Ginny estava sempre perto dele, ele se esqueceu de muitas não percebeu. Sentia a necessidade de esclarecer as coisas, mas nunca estavam sozinhos e ela evitou o momento perfeitamente. Ele sabia que não iria abordar um assunto de orgulho. Ginny olhou para ele e ele estava em profunda conversa com a mãe prestes a comer mais, nada com Harry Potter era como antes, ele havia mudado um aspecto importante de sua vida e essência, o brilho de inocência que havia naquele menino que conhecera se transformara em um homem Ginny pensou que tudo isso era porque ele era um Auror. Mas Harry pensava da mesma forma sobre Ginny. Ela era muito inteligente, determinada, capaz, espontânea, sensível, bonita e extremamente sensível.

Ginny olhou para Harry, brincando com algumas migalhas de pão, ele estava pensativo, olhando, querendo saber o que é que era assim, ela nunca foi boa em oclumência, então Harry colocou o queixo em sua mão direita e Arthur observou. Pela primeira vez, Harry encontrou algo não visto há muito tempo. Por que estava tão nervoso quando ela chegou com Seamus?

Ele sempre pareceu para ela um mistério com aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, apesar de ser tão transparente, agora ela não queria ficar nervosa com o olhar tão intenso que ele lhe lançava, ele observou que ela sentia algo especial por ele, não havia medo de cara, como àquela mulher que ele conheceu na França.

Por que não foi com Harry ao invés de Dean? Eles precisavam de alguém para amá-los sem hesitação, Harry era uma companhia surpreendente, olhou para ele e sorriu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: caprichoso e teimoso.

Todos já estavam reunidos na Toca, para se despedirem do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, que iriam viajar em poucos minutos através de Pó de Flú. Fleur tinha vindo de manhã para ajudar com as bagagens.

- Mãe, vamos embora - disse Gui.

- Qual é a pressa? - Gina perguntou.

- Sua sobrinha está ansiosa para ver os avós -. Gui sorriu, e Fleur balançou a cabeça.

- Mãe se lembre de trazer nossas lembranças -. Gina lembrou ignorando seu irmão.

- Oh! Gina é claro, não se esqueça -. Implorou Hermione, sorrindo.

- Claro que não.

- Rapazes, não se esqueçam "do nosso acordo" - disse Arthur, olhando para todos os homens.

- Não se preocupe papai.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Arthur -. Gina olhou para Harry.

- Gina, tente ser uma boa menina -. alertou sua mãe.

- Claro mãe! Eu vou ser a boa filha do mundo bruxo -. Todos riram.

- E você também no mundo dos trouxas -. Gina riu.

- Preciso ir - disse Jorge, e os pais sorriram para ele.

- Vamos se não vamos perder a chave de portal - Arthur sorriu -. Bem crianças - também olhou para Harry e ele sorriu -. Tomem cuidado com a minha menina.

- Pai, vamos, aproveite esta viagem.

Meninos até logo -. O primeiro a desaparecer por trás das chamas verdes foi Fleur em seguida foi Arthur.

- Não se esqueçam de cuidar de Gina e Hermione.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim, mamãe -. Gina protestou.

- Vamos cuidar -. Insistiu todas as crianças, incluindo Harry, Gina lançou um olhar de raiva.

- Adeus -. Molly também desapareceu, dando um sorriso de profundo afeto. Em segundos o patrono de Arthur apareceu a Harry.

- Harry, eu estou tranquilo, certo? - Perguntou Arthur.

- Nada vai acontecer com o seu anjo -. Respondeu Harry e Gina olhou com desconfiança.

- Você está feliz de ter nossos pais só para você? - Ironicamente Ron perguntou.

- Morra de inveja -. Gui bufou, todos riam menos Ron.

- Vá logo - disse Ron.

- Tome cuidado com a sardenta ... nada de ficar sozinha com um garoto que não seje um Weasley ou Potter, Ginevra -. acrescentou Gui, dirigindo-se a sua irmã, Gina sorriu perigosamente.

- Garanto que farei meus compromissos dentro destas paredes -. Gina e Hermione riram, mas o sorriso de Harry desapareceu. Logo em seguida Gui entrou na lareira. 

Gina e Hermione estavam entretidas com um artigo sobre uma receita da revista bruxa na cozinha, Rony e Harry estavam sentados na sala, Ron explicou a Harry que pela manhã não poderia visitar a irmã.

- Então você não terá problemas para vim amanhã?

- Não. -respondeu Harry e se encararam.

- Amanhã não funciona, certo? - perguntou Ron.

- Não, alguns aurores devem pegar algumas ranters para a Bulgária. As corujas foram envenenados.

- Que estranho.

- Pois é

- Por que você não fica hoje? - perguntou Ron.

- O que? - Perguntou Harry nervosamente.

- Posso dar um jeito, então não se preocupe em vir e ...

- Eu posso, falar com Rachel.

- Não me diga quevai pedí-la em casamento? - Harry franziu o cenho.

- Claro que não! Não diga coisas estúpidas ... realmente você não vai dar ouvidos a essas fofocas? - Ron sorriu.

- Casamento não é mau ...

- Claro que não, mas você escolhe uma mulher para o resto da sua vida ...

- Não é ruim estar com uma mulher toda a vida, quando há amor nada é ruim.

- Qual é! nós dois sabemos que Hermione não foi a primeira mulher em sua vida, e não era a décimo quinto, certo? Ou estou errado? - Ele riu.

- Sua irmã (Hermione) me deixou voltar a dormir a algumas semanas no quarto de novo, o sofá estava acabando comigo.

- Estas são as vantagens do amor -. Sorriu.

- Você ainda não teve a oportunidade de escolher a mulher certa.

- Ron a mulher certa para mim, simplesmente não existe.

- Claro que existe, é apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Tempo?

- Você não tem tempo para você.

- Claro que eu tenho tempo para mim.

-O tempo que você tem é para levar qualquer uma para a cama...

- Ei!

- A questão é, ter centenas de mulheres na cama não é felicidade.

- Mas é diversão -. Ron bufou e Harry riu.

- O amor vai te encontrar, quatro olhos.

- Claro, a primeira mulher a cruzar esse limite será o amor da minha vida que amarei desesperadamente -. Dramatizou.

- Ron, Hermione quer falar com você -. Ron e Harry se entreolharam e riram, Gina franziu a testa, ela tinha acabado de cruzar esse limite. Ron se levantou e foi até a cozinha, deixando-os sozinhos, ele olhou com raiva e ela estava pronta para sair quando ...

- Gina - Ele a chamou e Gina voltou a encará-lo -. Fiquei me perguntando se talvez você quisesse falar e resolver as coisas ...

- Não há nada que devemos resolver -. Decidiu Gina que cruzou os braços, recusando-se a qualquer solução.

- Bem, mas se você quiser conversar, eu vou estar aqui - Ela franziu a testa, Ron e Hermione entraram na sala rindo.

- Bem, você vem, Harry? - Ron perguntou, olhando para o seu amigo. Harry olhava para Gina hipnotizado.

- Pergunte a sua irmã -. Gina deu-lhe um olhar de suspeito.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Rony.

- Pergunte ao seu melhor amigo -. disse Gina, Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sua irmã fantasia demais para ouvir algumas coisas que eu deveria dizer.

- Seu amigo, é teimoso demais para entender que eu não quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer -. Gina disse em um tom desafiador Hermione olhou para Harry e Rony para a irmã.

- Claro que eu entendo -. Harry acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não quero entender nada.

- Ron, eu vou em um momento -. disse Harry, ainda olhando para Gina.

- Está tudo bem? - Ron perguntou com cautela.

- Vai ficar -. disse Harry, Gina olhou para o lado oposto, ele sorriu.

- Bem, eu acho que você precisa esclarecer certas coisas, por isso Ron ... Estamos indo?

- Sim, Hermione não entendi nada, mas entendo que devem esclarecer os seus problemas até logo -. O casal desapareceu e Harry e Gina nem perceberam.

- Eu sei que é minha culpa de tudo isso, e eu realmente estou arrependido de não ter resolvido isso antes. Gina, por favor, vamos passar muito tempo juntos a partir de agora até seus pais voltarem, não vamos transformar nossa convivência em um calvário -. Gina olhou em seus olhos e ele foi transportado para a noite em que dormiram juntos.

- Você acha que é uma provação para estar aqui comigo? - Perguntou em uma forma que Harry estava completamente derretido.

- Claro que não, mulher!

- Mas, então?

- Quer dizer, eu não quero que fiquemos com mágoas um com o outro não quero estar em uma situação desconfortável com você não, você ...

- Harry, eu sou estúpida, eu nunca deveria ter ido naquele dia para o seu apartamento ...

- Claro que não ... tudo o que eu fiz foi tentar resolver as coisas e eu me comportei como um idiota, eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir...

- Você não tinha como saber que eu faria ...

- Sim, mas Raquel foi rude com você duas vezes e eu não fiz nada ... - Gina sorriu, mas seus olhos brilharam de tristeza.

- Você percebe que você está caindo no amor e por que você reagiu daquele jeito? -. Harry fechou os olhos. Tentando ser claro com isso, abriu-os e olhou para ela.

- Não Gina, ela não é a mulher que eu preciso do meu lado, mas você é a pessoa que agora precisa me perdoar -. Coração de Gina estava batendo como nunca havia batido antes, levantou a mão e acariciou o peito dele.

- Os problemas não começaram lá, começou na casa do meu irmão, eu era rude com você, quando tudo o que você fez foi abrir meus olhos para Dean.

- Depois de ir trabalhar para fora as coisas só pioraram.

- Escuta, nós dois nos comportamos mal, eu quero esta amizade incrível que há entre nós nunca morra -. Harry olhou para ela, e seus olhos suavizaram, porque ele gostava de nada mais do que ver Gina sorrindo com aqueles lábios carnudos, era incrível, mas eu reconheci que ela era a única mulher no mundo que realmente eu conhecia, sabia como ela se sentia cada segundo, ele estava em outro mundo...

- Harry ... - Gina começou a rir.

- O que? - Ele disse, deixando uma concentração passageira, que para ele era Gina.

- Você estava em outro planeta.

- Só estava pensando ... de outra maneira -. mentiu Harry, Gina continuou sorrindo.

- Ah! muito bem -. rimos

- Como foi o seu dia com Seamus? - Disse, para quebrar o gelo.

- Como você sabia que hoje teria uma consulta? - Ele franziu o cenho.

- Uma data?

- Sim. ..

- Plano de conquista?

- Fofoca!

- Claro, não me diga, que nunca pediu as minhas amigas ... - Ele ergueu as mãos, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, você me pegou, há quanto tempo você é persuasiva?

- Desde que eu tenho um amigo lindo -. Ela corou, e Harry sorriu.

- Nós estávamos na Espanha.

- Espanha? O que você estava fazendo na Espanha? - Sorriu

- Seamus sabia que eu queria visitar a Espanha, quando eu ia casar com Dean, nossa lua de mel seria em Madrid -. Disse de repente com uma profunda tristeza, Harry viu, com uma intensidade em seus olhos, que é passado para Gina.

- Eu juro que se eu pudesse apagar as memórias que ainda assombram você e te machucam, eu o faria -. Olhos de Gina brilharam quando ouviu aquelas palavras tão carinhoso, aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, sentiu algo estranho, como um choque elétrico.

- Nós discutimos muito, Harry, mas eu não saberia viver sem você -. Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele sorriu e aproximou-se de seu corpo, acariciando as costas com um desejo que eu nunca tinha sentido.

- Eu não sei como viver sem você, ruiva -. Suspirou.


End file.
